Twilighted Lyrics
by LermanAddictx3
Summary: Basically, my mate's turned lyrics into a twilight song. I'm not good with summaries to be honest. Really good though.
1. Cullenizer: A Britney Spears Cover

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or The Song Womanizer.**

**AN: My friend made this up, she got the idea after reading a fic. But she doesn't have a Fanfiction account, so she couldn't put it up. She will hopefully do more :P**

**the songs Womanizer :D i made up the chorus, the rest is Christina's :D**

* * *

Vampire, where you from?

How's it going?

I know you; can see what I'm doing.

You keep playing brand new,

To every school that you go to

But I know that you,

That you are... One-oh-seven

Look at you,

Your eyes are black then they're gold

Edward, you

You're my perfect vampire

I wouldn't ask for another,

You'd give your life for me, and

That's enough, that's enough for me.

Cullenizer, Cullen-Cullenizer,

You're The Cullenizer,

Oh Cullenizer, Oh,

You're The Cullenizer, baby.

You, You, You are,

You, You, You are,

Cullenizer, Cullenizer, Cullenizer

Boy, you always dazzle me

You know just what to do to me

Boy, you always dazzle me

You know just what to do to me

You, your words are perfect

You, your my ice cold vampire

You're just my own Cullenizer

Edward-oh, you are the leading champion

Tonight, I'm here, just like your little companion

I guess when I'm without you it makes it hard to breathe

Hard to breathe, hard to breathe baby

Jacob, must mistake me for a bloodsucker

To think that I, wouldn't be his best friend

Say it, play it how you want it,

But I'm always going to be, always going to be Edward's.

Cullenizer, Cullen-Cullenizer,

You're The Cullenizer,

Oh Cullenizer, Oh,

You're The Cullenizer, baby.

You, You, You are,

You, You, You are,

Cullenizer, Cullenizer, Cullenizer

Boy, you always dazzle me

You know just what to do to me

Boy, you always dazzle me

You know just what to do to me

You, your words are perfect

You, your my ice cold vampire

You're just my own Cullenizer

(x2)

Maybe if we both lived in a different world

(Cullenizer, Cullenizer, Cullenizer, Cullenizer)

It would be all good, because then we wouldn't have to hide

But we can't, so we just have to live

You

Cullenizer, Cullen-Cullenizer,

You're The Cullenizer,

Oh Cullenizer, Oh,

You're The Cullenizer, baby.

You, You, You are,

You, You, You are,

Cullenizer, Cullenizer, Cullenizer

Boy, you always dazzle me

You know just what to do to me

Boy, you always dazzle me

You know just what to do to me

You, your words are perfect

You, your my ice cold vampire

You, your just my own, Cullenizer

(x3)

* * *

**Did You like it? :D review, and we'll get back to you as soon as possible :D**


	2. Goodbye: A Miley Cyrus Cover

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight, Stephenie does, and I do NOT own Goodbye, Miley Cyrus does, pretty boring life, eh?**

**yeah, so my friend (Christina) has been busy, since i nagged her do it it last night, and has come up with this :D**

**y'know i think, Pringles should be named 'Fanfiction Food', all i've eaten for days is Pringles. :D**

**err... so all of this was done by Christina :D thanks her not me :D**

* * *

I can honestly say you've been on my mind

Since I woke up today (up today)

I think about your perfect face

All the time

You seem to come back to life

And I don't mind

I remember when we kissed

I still feel it on my lips

The time we danced in your room

With no music playing

I remember those simple things

I remember for my life

But the one thing that I want from you

The one thing you to have never said,

Is Goodbye

I woke up this morning

Forgetting you were gone

But I still searched for you

I just want to hear your voice

And I know,

You wanna hear mine too

So where are you?

I remember when we kissed

I still feel it on my lips

The time we danced in your room

With no music playing

I remember those simple things

I remember for my life

But the one thing that I want from you

The one thing you to have never said,

Suddenly my door is being crashed down

With the familiar noise

I hesitate to answer it because

I can't sense that your there

I wish you were there to say...

You remember when we kissed

You still feel it on your lips

The time we danced in my room

With no music playing

You remember those simple things

You remember for your life

You said that your biggest regret

The thing you'd wish you'd never said

Is saying goodbye

Saying, goodbye

Goodbye.

* * *

**so whaddya think? cool inittt? review please? :D**

**x**


End file.
